Something There
by Ocee
Summary: Hook veut se venger et Emma le conçoit parfaitement. Mais, en plus de le mettre en danger, cette vengeance menace quelque chose qui lui est cher et elle ne peut pas rester sans rien faire. Elle doit le persuader d'abandonner ses projets et elle ne voit qu'un moyen pour cela...


Note : Petit texte que j'avais écrit l'an dernier et jamais publié par ici. Comme Mattylia a répondu à un de mes vœux de Noël en m'écrivant une fic CS pour qu'il y en ait davantage en français, ça me donne envie de contribuer à l'effort aussi alors je poste enfin ce OS. C'est pas grand-chose, surtout que je n'étais pas méga concentrée en l'écrivant, mais ça en fera peut-être sourire quelques-uns…

Spoiler : scène située juste après les épisodes 11-12 de la saison 2, quand Hook se retrouve à l'hôpital après avoir voulu se venger de Rumpel...

Note : texte écrit dans le cadre des nuits d'HPF. Le principe ? Un thème donné pour nous inspirer un texte, une heure pour le rédiger ! Et ça s'enchaîne de 21h00 à 4h00 du matin…

**Titre : Something there  
**Thème : cible (23h-24h)  
Fandom : OUAT  
Nombre de mots : 599  
Personnages : Emma et Hook  
Rating : tout public

* * *

Il l'avait pris pour cible, elle le savait. Elle ne pouvait pas vraiment lui en vouloir, après ce qu'il avait fait, elle le comprenait parfaitement. Elle aurait sûrement fait de même à sa place… même si elle n'avait jamais vraiment envisagé le meurtre comme une solution. Pourtant, Gold lui en avait fait voir de belles, à elle aussi. L'idée qu'il paie pouvait être tentante, très tentante… Mais bien vite, elle pensait à Belle. Et l'idée devenait juste insupportable. Aussi, s'était-elle mis en tête de convaincre Hook d'abandonner ses désirs de vengeance mortelle.

Arrivée devant sa chambre d'hôpital, elle prit une grande inspiration et ouvrit la porte, décidée.

- Hey beauté ! Que me vaut le plaisir ? … qu'est-ce que c'est ? la questionna-t-il en haussant un sourcil alors qu'elle restait muette en poussant un meuble à roulettes sur lequel reposaient des objets qu'il ne connaissait pas.

- Ça, Hook, c'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour que tu arrêtes de t'en prendre à Gold.

- Ça ?! Ah ! Ah ! Dans tes rêves, Swan. J'aurai la peau du crocodile, quoi que tu puisses me faire avec cet attirail. Rien ne pourra me faire changer d'avis.

- Nous verrons bien, répliqua Emma d'une voix douce en lui lançant un regard attristé avant de soupirer. Et je ne vais rien te faire, tu vas juste regarder.

Alors qu'il affichait un air encore plus étonné, Emma alluma le téléviseur et lança le DVD.

- Qu'est-ce que… ?

- Tu te tais, et tu regardes ! Jusqu'au bout, et sans rien dire, c'est bien compris ? lui asséna-t-elle d'un ton catégorique en menaçant à nouveau d'appuyer sur ses côtes comme elle l'avait fait le jour où il était arrivé ici.

Hook hocha la tête lentement, se demandant quelle mouche avait bien pu la piquer. Puis il reporta son attention sur la boîte qui diffusait son et images.

Au début, il ne voyait vraiment pas où elle voulait en venir et il crut sérieusement que quelqu'un avait dû lui lancer un sortilège pour qu'elle le force à regarder ce… truc. Et puis, peu à peu, les pièces du puzzle s'assemblèrent. Quand il comprit, il leva les yeux au ciel et ricana, s'apprêtant à protester mais un regard noir d'Emma le dissuada de prononcer le moindre mot et il continua sagement à observer l'écran.

Honnêtement, c'était ridicule. Grotesque. Croyait-elle vraiment que cette chose pourrait le dissuader de vouloir tuer l'homme qui lui avait pris l'amour de sa vie ? Elle pensait sérieusement que… quoi ? que ça _l'attendrirait_ ? Lui, un pirate ? Elle avait dû boire trop de rhum…

Et pourtant, au bout d'une petite heure et demie, bien malgré lui, Hook se surprit à serrer les dents et à déglutir difficilement pour ne pas lui montrer qu'il était ému. Mais c'était uniquement pour cette chose qu'il l'était. Cela ne remettait strictement pas en cause ses plans. Les deux situations étaient totalement différentes.

- Alors ? s'enquit Emma en tournant vers lui des yeux larmoyants.

- Ça ne change rien, affirma-t-il le plus placidement possible.

- Mais… tu as un cœur, Hook. Tu as beau faire le fier et parader comme un pirate, c'est ton cœur qui te pousse à te venger. C'est lui qui peut te sauver de cette folie…

- Ça n'a rien à voir. C'est justement parce qu'il a brisé ce cœur qu'il doit payer. Et ce n'est pas ce stupide conte de fées qui va me convaincre de l'épargner.

- Mais c'est la Bête, tu ne peux pas le tuer, Hook ! C'est mon Disney préféré !

* * *

Ne me dites pas que je suis la seule à avoir pensé que Emma adorait la Belle et la Bête, hein ? En espérant que ce petit délire vous aura plu...


End file.
